Flame Heart
by VioletRose4444
Summary: As Leaf sets off on an adventure with her long-time rival, Blue, she begins to uncover the strange complexities of her world. AU, ConflictingShipping, counterpart for Yellow from Pokemon Adventures. Rated T for supernatural romance and minor action violence.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the works I write Fanfiction about, such as Pokémon, nor do I own any other works originally written by other people. If it weren't for the people who put the time into creating Pokémon, this would not exist.**

**AN: This is my first fanfiction. As such, it probably won't be as good as possible. I will be editing it if people come up with logical criticism. I will not, however, acknowledge flames.**

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that my diary wasn't on my nightstand. I looked on the floor, knowing it would be lying open on the floor before I even saw it.

When I checked it, I wasn't surprised to see an entry from Blue again.

I picked up the diary and scowled. He had written more than usual. How did he even get in my room, anyways? My room was on the second story, and there were no trees outside my window, so he couldn't have snuck in through the window. My door was still firmly locked, so he hadn't snuck in through there.

I shoved the thoughts to the back of mind and got ready. My mom was waiting for me in the dining-room, holding a bagel with a bored look on her face. When she saw me rushing down the stairs she held out the bagel as a peace offering. She handed me the bagel and I took off out the door, running as fast as I could in the direction of Prof. Oak's Lab. I could have sworn I heard her say something about my dad, but he had disappeared when I was three.

Why would she mention him?

I ran across town, rooting through my bag with the bagel in my mouth. I almost ran into Blue, who was waiting outside of his grandfather's lab. His grandfather was Prof. Oak, the famous Pokémon Professor. Blue smirked when he saw me, his green eyes narrowed smugly. I skidded to a stop four inches away from him.

Blue looked me right in the eye. "So, you finally decided to grace us with you presence? Congratulations, but gramps isn't here. You might want to check the tall grass, Autumn Leaf Green."

I scowled. I hated when he called me by my full name. It sounded like he was trying to be my mother. "Don't call me that. Call me Leaf."

"Okay, Leafy Green." I rolled my eyes and looked around. Apparently, the lab was locked, because the entire teen population of Pallet Town was waiting outside. All four of us.

Red was pretending to be a lamppost while Yellow glanced around nervously. They were standing next to each other, with Red looking straight ahead, not blinking, and Yellow looking at anything but Red. Blue and I both knew she liked him, but neither of us could figure out why. He acted like one of Prof. Oak's display cases. Blue thought Red slept in a coffin, but that was what Blue thought. Blue was always wrong.

Yellow waved me over to them. "Are you going to be traveling with us? Red said we could bring you with us." Also, Red usually only talked to Yellow. That might have been why she liked him so much.

Blue mysteriously appeared behind me, scaring the crap out of me. "Actually, Leafy Green is coming with me. She happens to like me much more than you losers.

"No I don't."

He raised an eyebrow. "Aw, Leafy Green, don't be that way. I know you like me." I wanted to punch him.

"Blue, would you just screw off?" I tried to shove him off me, but he was about as movable as a huge rock. Come to think of it, he had the IQ of a huge rock, too.

"Come on, Leafy Green. Don't be that way." I just wanted him to get his arm off me.

All of a sudden, Prof. Oak came running towards us with a large key in his hand. Blue stepped away from the door, leaving Yellow to scream in terror, even though she was nowhere near the door. Prof. Oak stopped in front of the door, opening it with the large key. Blue raced inside, with Yellow and Red trailing behind him. A few seconds later, after the shock wore off, I went inside, too.

When I got inside, I knew I had a problem.

I was used to Red acting like a display case, but now Yellow was acting like one, too. Blue must have noticed it, too, because he strolled right up to the front of the room and reached for the PokéBall containing the Charmander.

Prof. Oak stepped in front of his over-eager grandson, preventing Blue from getting to the red PokéBall. Blue turned around to give me a dirty look.

I scowled. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did."

"No, actually I don't."

Prof. Oak cleared his throat, signaling the end of our argument. He was looking at Blue with a disappointed look on his face. "I know you know better than to act like that, Gary.

Professor Oak didn't seem to notice that Blue hated being called Gary. In fact, he was starting to ramble on about Blue's childhood, and how he was always such a good boy. And yet, no one bothered to tell him Blue was a jerk.

Blue stepped in front of me. I didn't acknowledge him, though, because I was trying my hand at being a display case.

"Leafy Green, I don't know what game you're playing, but you're not going to win." What game?

I blinked, not able to hold a stare like Red. I glanced over at Yellow, who was starting to turn red from trying to act like a display case.

When I looked back at Blue, he was staring at Yellow.

He looked mildly amused. "What, she can't act like a display case like Red?"

"Leave her alone, Blue. She's just trying to be friendly." That was the wrong thing to say.

"You should try acting friendly sometime. I certainly deserve it." I had that coming for my comment about Yellow, but it didn't make it worth it.

"Look, you jerk, I've tried being friendly to you my entire life, but you just kept being mean! So don't tell me to be friendly."

Yellow must have gotten sick of trying to act like a display case, because she raised her hand and waved it around like mad. When Prof. Oak finally noticed her, she was starting to turn red again. Red was staring at her with raised eyebrows while Blue complained about know-it-alls. He was such a hypocrite.

"Oh! Yes, what's your question?" Prof. Oak was looking at Yellow.

Yellow glanced around, patted Red's shoulder, and started talking. "Um, Professor? How do wild pokémon jump out at you? From what I've heard, they act tamer around trainers, and that just doesn't make any sense."

Prof. Oak glanced around at his waiting audience. "Well, it's just a rumor that the wild pokémon north of here act the same way as, say, the pokémon south of here. Of course, you can never be too careful. If you don't treat them with respect they will trample you!" Yellow's eyebrows went right up. I glanced at Blue, hoping he wouldn't make any rude comments and, instead of finding him readying a comment, I found him looking like he was remembering something terrible and depressing.

"Blue? You okay? You look like you just lost it all."

Blue looked over at me with a disbelieving expression. "What? No! I didn't lose anything." I could tell he was lying, but I didn't say anything. Did this have to do with last month, when he went missing for four days?

Prof. Oak clapped his hands together, snapping me out of thoughts. "Alright, now it's time for you to pick your pokémon." Blue snapped out of whatever was eating at him and reached for the pokéball containing the charamander. I went to grab it, but Blue got to it first.

"I got it! This one's mine." I sulked back to my spot.

Blue held the pokéball in front of my face. "Hey, Leafy Green, look what I've got. Yeah, I've got the charmander." I tried to shove his hand out of my face, but I may as well have been shoving a rock.

"Go away, Blue." It was a warning. Whenever I got angry, bad things tended to happen. He, however, thought he was above that.

"No. You need to see just how useless you really are."

"Go away!"

"No. You need to—"

"GO AWAY!" Something invisible shoved him, and he stumbled backwards into the wall. His head hit the wall, and he crumpled to the floor.

"Oh no!" I ran over to him and poked him. He glared up at me.

"I don't know what you did, but-"

"Calm down over there! Red's telling me about the specifics of training pokémon." Blue stopped glaring at me and shoved himself off the ground. I walked right towards the blue pokéball containing the squirtle, the water type I knew would someday be able to beat Blue's charmander, and grabbed it before Blue got greedy and tried to take that one, too.

Red looked at Yellow with what looked like an unspoken question.

Yellow shook her head. "No. You deserve it more than I do."

Red shook his head. Yellow nodded. Red shrugged and went to pick up the green pokéball containing the bulbasaur. Blue dove for it, but I dove into the air and knocked him down, causing us to collapse to the ground in a heap.

Red got the pokéball, gave us a questioning look that caused me to blush, and went back over to Yellow.

Red looked at Prof. Oak. "Yellow didn't get a pokémon." His voice was quiet, but it held more meaning than if I had said it. Prof. Oak seemed to contemplate this for a moment, then pressed a button revealing a very light grey pokéball. Yellow gingerly picked up the pokéball and examined it.

"What's this, professor?"

Blue shoved me off him, stood up, and snorted. "It's a ratatta, you moron. One of the most common pokémon in Kanto, right behind magikarp."

Professor Oak shook his head at Blue and turned to face Yellow. "That pokéball contains the rare Pokémon, eevee. This eevee is special, though, as you'll see if you open the pokéball."

Yellow stared at the pokéball. She held it out and clicked the button on the front to let the eevee out. Once it was out, I gasped. It was shiny!

Blue, however, didn't seem to understand this. "It's white? Wow, gramps, you found a freak." The devee gave Blue a look. "What? It's true!"

Prof. Oak sighed. "It's shiny, Gary. I would think you would know that from studying Pokémon so much."

Blue looked away. "I, um, haven't been studying Pokémon."

Prof. Oak just looked confused. "Then what have you been doing all this time?"

Blue looked over at me. "Oh, nothing." He really had been sneaking into my house when I was asleep! But how?

Yellow bent down and her eevee jumped into her arms. All of a sudden, a green light enveloped her and the eevee. Prof. Oak's eyes widened and Blue screamed and covered his eyes. Red squinted and tried to look at the light. A few minutes after the light started, it gradually faded. What I saw in Yellow's arms made me question everything I knew about her and eevee.

In Yellow's arms, there was a yellow-colored pokémon with bright green leaves sprouting out of it. The strangest thing was, I knew it was the same Pokémon that had jumped into her arms a few minutes earlier. It looked like a larger, evolved version of the Eevee Yellow had received.

Prof. Oak freaked out. "Oh my, oh my, oh my! Is that what I think it is? Oh, it is! What happened here today must be recorded!" Prof. Oak pulled out a high-tech device and started typing rapidly into it with one hand.

Yellow's eyes were very wide, and the pokémon jumped out of her arms and gave her a worried look. She blinked a couple times and then started screaming.

"Holy crap, I'm blind! Somebody help me! Ahhhhh!"

Prof. Oak looked up with a startled expression that melted away when he saw who was saying it. "Oh, yes, that will go away in a little while. Leaf, will you help Yellow find a nice place to sit down until she recovers?"

I nodded, then realized Yellow couldn't see me. "Okay Yellow, let's go sit down until your vision comes back." I led Yellow over to the wall and sat her down on the floor. I sat down next to her and watched Blue start making a scene.

"But Gramps, my Charmander's not shiny! I WANT A SHINY POKÉMON!" Red looked down, and I could have sworn I saw him smile. But it was gone before I could process what it was, leaving me feeling confused.

"Now Gary, we've went over this. If you want a rare or special pokémon you have to earn it. Yellow earned her shiny female eevee through an act of selflessness." Female? Yellow's Pokémon was a girl? That made Yellow's pokémon even rarer. And, considering what had just happened, it would stand to reason that her pokémon's evolution made it even rarer. But how did it evolve, anyway?

"But she doesn't deserve it!" I glanced over to the pokéball Yellow was holding and was stunned to discover it had turned green on top, and yellow on the bottom. What was going on here?

"Oh! My vision's coming back . . . What's that Pokémon?" She was looking at the strange pokémon her eevee had evolved into. Prof. Oak looked over at her with a startled expression.

"I didn't tell you what pokémon that is, did I? Well, now's as good a time as any. That pokémon is your eevee, evolved into a leafeon. A leafeon is a grass-type pokémon. Typically, leafeon are pacifistic, meaning they don't like to fight. They like to lay out in the sun and photosynthesize. I think you two will get along."

Blue scowled at Yellow's leafeon. "Well, that's useless. Why can't you ever do anything right, Yellow? You're going to make a terrible Trainer." Yellow started to cry and her leafeon walked up to her and curled up in her lap. I stood up, walked up to Blue, and slapped him. It stung my hand and didn't do anything more than shock him, but I didn't care.

"Gary Blue Oak, you are insensitive, inconsiderate, and cruel. You should be ashamed of yourself." His eyes widened and he stared at me. I returned his stare with a glare. He was the first to look away.

"I'm sorry." His voice was very low, but I knew I'd heard something extraordinary. Did he just apologize?

"What . . . was that?" I couldn't completely comprehend Blue apologizing.

"Don't try to get me to repeat myself, because it won't work." I scowled and glanced over at Yellow, who was talking animatedly to Red, who wasn't talking at all. Yellow seemed to have her vision back, because she was talking about how her Leafeon looked. Blue followed my gaze, took one look at Yellow talking to Red, and started storming towards them. This wasn't going to end well.

"Yo, Red! You think you get first crack at beating the Leafeon? Well, I've got news for you. Once I'm done kicking your butt, I'm gonna beat Yellow and Leaf in Pokémon Battles." Somehow, I had a feeling he meant he was actually going to fight Red himself.

Red looked over at Blue. "Walk away, Blue."

"No! I'm sick of you always winning. Now, it's my turn. Go, Charmander!" He let his Charmander out of its PokéBall. Red sighed, and released his Bulbasaur.

Basically, the battle consisted of Red's bulbasaur tackling Blue's charmander repeatedly before finally knocking him out. Seeing as Blue was screaming at his charmander the entire time, I wasn't surprised when he stopped listening to him and fainted. I think he fainted on purpose because he didn't want to listen to him anymore.

"What?! I picked the wrong pokémon! Leaf, give me yours."

I gave him a look. "You've gotta be kidding me. No, I'm not giving you my squirtle, and it's not your charmander's fault, it's your fault. You're a terrible Trainer who verbally abuses his Pokémon. You should be ashamed of yourself."

His mouth fell open. "But— but—"

"And Red is the winner! Hooray!" Yellow started dancing around. Blue scowled and pointed at Red.

"You've made a powerful enemy today, Johnathan Red Crimson." I resisted the urge to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Yellow stopped dancing and looked at me. "Do you want to battle?"

"Sure, why not? It'll give us more experience, right?" We battled, I lost, and somehow Blue managed not to rub it in my face.

"Well, you did your best. But don't go losing to her very often."

My mouth fell open. Then Blue grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door.

**AN: This is only the first chapter, but there will be many more to come.**


End file.
